Pokemon: A New Journey - And So it begins...
by Kamari
Summary: This a Pokemon Journey of Davis Hikasuke and his partner a new pokemon called Daikari. Rated for Cussing and Violence a new twist to Pokemon!


And So it begins...  
  
This a version of a Pokemon with violence, maybe language and gore?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon(r) Or a phrase from South Park[DB1](tm)  
  
  
  
Young Davis Hikasuke woke up from his good night sleep. "YAWNNNNNN" Davis yawned. His mother opened the door. "Davis, you better get dressed, today you start on your Pokemon journey" Mrs. Hikasuke said. " Oh yeah!" Davis exclaimed jumping out of bed.  
  
Davis got ready, packed up, and headed off. "DAVIS!DAVIS!DAVIS!" yelled Mrs. Hikasuke. "What is it mom? I've got to get going!" Davis said coming back. "You need to bring this cell phone, if you need any help, there are some emergency numbers in memory. Ok?" Mrs. Hikasuke said handing Davis the phone. "Um, yeah sure mom," Davis replied. "BYE! Ja ne! I LOVE YOU DAVIS HIKASUKE!" Davis' mom yelled as her boy took off.  
  
  
Davis stopped running after his house was out of sight. He brushed some dirt of his red shirt that had a blue "V" in the middle. "Finally, I am away from my family!" Davis exclaimed. There was a sign up ahead. "Hmmm." The sign said Up ahead Professor Cherry's Lab, to the left The Graveyard of Komusho, to the right, Turquoise City, behind you, Teal Village. Davis started to jog forward.  
  
  
At Professor Cherry's lab...  
  
"Mr. Kachumi, do you have the Totodile yet?" Professor Cherry asked. "Um no I still have to go back to Johto, Professor Elm wasn't there this morning" Mr. Kachumi replied. "But, you got the Charmander right?" Professor Cherry asked again. "Yeah, it's in my truck, Professor Oak was extremely glad to get rid of it!" Mr. Kachumi said chuckling. "Ok, so we are all set, a boy name Davis Hikasuke is suppose to come hear and pick a Pokemon to start his journey with" Professor Cherry said again. "What Pokemon do we have for him to choose from?" "Well we have Charmander, Bellsprout, Pikachu, Cubone, a legendary Pokemon called Daikari I think, Bulbasaur, and HootHoot"  
  
  
  
15 year old Davis came running through the lab doors. "Sorry...I am...late" Davis said panting. "Oh, that's ok, follow me for your Pokemon" Professor Cherry said. Davis followed the attractive Strawberry Blonde woman into another room.  
  
"O.K here are your choices, Charmander, Bellsprout, Pikachu, Cubone, a legendary Pokemon called Daikari, Bulbasaur, and HootHoot"  
  
"I'll choose the Charmander," Davis said. "Good choice," said Professor Cherry replied. "Um, Mr. Kachumi, would you please get this boy his Charmander?" "Sure"  
"Davis, if you'll come here I will give you your Poke-dex and you will be set!" said Professor Cherry again. Davis and Professor Cherry were getting the Poke-dex ready while Mr. Kachumi tried to get Charmander out. "Come here little fella, I won't hurt you," Mr. Kachumi said gently. Charmander grunted. "Please?" Charmander grunted again. "Well you're a stubborn Son of a bitch aren't you?" Mr. Kachumi said with annoyance. With that insult, Charmander evolved into a Charmelon. "Oh shit!" Mr. Kachumi yelled.  
  
Davis and Professor Cherry both heard the "Charmander" ripping something to shreds. "OH DEAR GOD!!!!HELP ME!!!!!GOD OWOWOWOOOOWWWWW..."  
  
Silence  
  
Davis and Professor Cherry turned around to see a bloody, bloody, mess. Mr. Kachumi was lying dead, motionless, every limb, torn up.   
"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!" Davis yelled. "Oh My God you killed Mr. Kachumi! You Bastard!" Davis and Professor Cherry both yelled. Pro. Cherry grabbed a phone and security. In a few seconds 5 men in uniforms came running in with machine guns. "Get that Charmelon!" Pro. Cherry ordered. "Ma'am!" The men replied saluting. The men started firing but couldn't hit Charmelon but he was too fast. Charmelon soon got tired and did a Flamethrower. It hit and killed 4 of the 5 men. " O.K. Charmelon, you have met your doom" said the last Security officer pulling out a Golden PP7. He shot it. Hit. Killed. Mission Accomplished.  
  
"Thank you!" Pro. Cherry and Davis yelled. "Just doing my job" said the officer.  
  
"Now that this is over, lets choose your Pokemon" Pro. Cherry said again. "O.k"  
  
"I'll choose...Daikari," Davis replied. A movie suddenly appeared on a screen. "You have chosen, "Daikari", a dragon Pokemon that is a electric-fire type, other evolutions, Daikeru, Daikira" said the movie.  
  
  
"DAII!!!!" Daikari yelled in happiness.  
  
"Thank you! I'll take good care of Daikari! I have your number on my cell, if I need your help!" Davis yelled running off.  
  
  
  
About a quarter mile away from the lab Davis started to walk as the same with Daikari. "Dai! Dai!" Daikari yelled. "Are you hungry?" Davis asked. "DAI!!!!" Daikari wined. "I'll take that as a yes! Let's see what we got here..." Davis said looking through his backpack. "Well, there is a beef sandwich," Davis said handing it to Daikari. Daikari finished it in seconds. "WOW! YOU'RE A BIG EATER!" Davis said chuckling.   
  
  
Davis and Daikari had a fun time. There was a rustle. Davis stopped laughing. "What was that?" There was some more rustling. Then suddenly a wild Chikorita jumped out in front of them. "Chiko!" "Go get em' Daikari!" Davis ordered. The red dragon followed his order. "Daikari, double-ember!" Daikari fried Chikorita in one hit. It was knocked out. "Poke-ball go!" Davis threw the Poke-ball and Chikorita went inside. He had caught his first Pokemon! "Alright!" "Daiiiii!!"  
"Chikorita, a grass type Pokemon, the leaf on it's head is unknown for its reason for being there.  
  
Davis had such a good time that he didn't know that he was walking into the Graveyard of Komusho...  
  
  
  
  
Pokemon Update!  
Davis has (2) Pokemon  
#259 Daikari  
#152 Chikorita  
Davis has seen (4) Pokemon  
#259 Daikari  
#152 Chikorita  
#4 Charmander  
#5 Charmelon  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, Wadja think? Please give me suggestions, comments, advice, or a fan request please? I haven't had any fan requests . 


End file.
